Memories
by VTRHM-059
Summary: Gokudera, heir to the Proteggere Family, over-protective parents who force him to forget everything in the real world. Then he meets a carefree boy who offers to be his friend.. What will happen as their fate intertwines? Hinted 8059. Oneshot.


Gokudera, heir to the Proteggere Family, over-protective parents who force him to forget everything in the real world. Then he meets a carefree boy who offers to be his friend.. What will happen as their fate intertwines?

I know I probably shouldn't start on a new story, but, well, the story just came to my mind and I just had to write this. Hinted 8059. One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be more hintings of yaoi pairings xD

* * *

A boy of around 7 years with spiky black gelled up hair grinned widely as he looked up at the tall building which loomed in front of him. A tall, burly man stood beside him.

"Takeshi, enjoy yourself in the new school year! Go on and make some friends, but most importantly!have fun!" The man smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Hai, oyajii!" Takeshi held on to the brown satchel that was slung around his shoulder, skipping into his new school. Standing by the school gates was a guy whom Takeshi presumed was a prefect , with ink black hair and a face which looked scary.

"Stop." Takeshi looked up at the older prefect, and noticed an armband pinned onto his jacket, _Head of th Disciplinary Commitee_. He looked Takeshi up and down, telling him some stuff about inappropriate attire. Takeshi murmered a few apologies before carrying on to the classroom block. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his baggy shorts pocket.

"Class 1-A, second storey" He read aloud, relieved that he was just able to make out his messy scrawl (handwriting). Entering the classroom where he would stay for the next two years, he saw that most of his to-be-classmates had not arrived. The young baseball star was an early riser, after all, so it was no surprise that he was one of the earliest. The only other people in the class was a silver-haired boy whose hair reminded Takeshi of an octopus, and a petite girl with indigo hair, which looked suspiciously like a pineapple.

Flinging his satchel onto one of the chairs, he stood beside the silver-haired boy and leant closer to see what he was doing. Drawings appeared in the silverette's notebook, of skulls and crossbones. Placing his hands behind his head, he grinned, "You draw well, ne!"

The boy merely turned away, as if he felt Takeshi's presence was annoying. Takeshi refused to be put off, and nudged him. Holding out a tanned hand. "Hey, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, and you can call me Takeshi! What's your name?" However, this time, he recieved a dark look from the kid, who got up and stalked off. Takeshi stared, surprised. He had never been treated this way before, by anyone. Well, he won't give up!

* * *

Takeshi rubbed his blurry eyes, sitting up straight. Ah, he had fallen asleep. He yawned as he stared at the numbers on the board, his eyes clearing slightly. Scratching his head, he laughed to himself. Math sure was hard. The silver-haired boy who stood at the board answering the math question, whose name was Hayato (as read out from the class register) turned out to be really good at the subject, showing his working clearly and with ease.

Soon, it was breaktime for the children, and Takeshi held his lunchbox as he walked briskly to the cafeteria. Sitting near the garden, at the bench delegated to his class, he leant his head back and enjoyed the breeze which caressed his skin. It was then he noticed Hayato sitting in the shade of one of the tall trees alone, munching on a sandwich.

Making a split-second decision, Takeshi stood and walked towards Hayato. On noticing the happy-go-lucky boy approach, Hayato felt his cheeks burn and was about to walk away.

"Matte!" Takeshi, panting, caught up with Hayato. "Ne, join us over there?" He pointed to the bench where he had sat a moment ago, when he heard Hayato's quiet '_Why'._

"Why are you trying so hard?" Hayato spun around, glaring at the taller boy. His glare disappeared, however, when Takeshi laughed and said. "Well, you look like you're in need of a friend!" Takeshi held out is hand, the second time that day, willing the other to take it.

At that, Hayato felt that he could trust this guy, his first... Friend. He wanted to take it, to trust him, to pour out everything to him. But something put him off. For he knew he would be hurt yet again.

Takeshi, seeing that Hayato was in a dilemma, took out the band that he had so painstakingly sewn the day before, which he wanted to give to one of his new friends. And somehow, he knew that Hayato needed this the most. It was simple, blue on white, but it meant a lot to Hayato. Taking it, he let a soft smile flicker on his face momentararily, and he uttered the two words that warmed Takeshi's heart.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next moment, Hayato was grabbed roughly from behind by his collar, and was slapped squarely on his tender skin. A bruise was already beginning to form where the man, in his thirties, slapped him. Shaking the young boy, he said fiercely, "How many times do I have to tell you! You're the only heir of our Proteggere family, don't you understand! I told you I'd be watching, didn't I. Tch, I knew school would never work out." The man kicked Hayato once in the stomach, making him double over in pain, tears glistening in his eyes. The man then stalked off, dragging Hayato by the collar and muttering stuff about annoying kids. Then he seemed to remember something, and turned to Takeshi, who was now frozen in fear. "Scram, kid," he said gruffly, and continued pulling his newfound friend until they disappeared out of his view.

Shaken out of his shock, Takeshi peeped through the bushes and saw Hayato being made to kneel in front of the guy from earlier, who had beenjoined by a lady in gothic clothes. She bent down in front of Hayato and released something in her palm, swaying it back and forth. Hayato seemed to be in a trance. After the lady asked him a few questions, he nodded and obediently entered the limo.

Takeshi blinked hard as a few teardrops threatened to spill out of his eyes. So Hayato... He understood everything now.

* * *

Hayato reached the mansion and went straight to his room. For some reason, he had been grounded. As he took off his jacket, a blue and white friendship band fell out off his pocket. As he stared at the fallen band, the pendulum's effect started to undo itself...

* * *

^^ how was it? Please read and review! Sankyuu ne!


End file.
